


Once Upon A Time, Some Billion Miles From Home

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [58]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 05:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17933987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: Switching off the kitchen light, Sam suppressed a yawn and made her way along the hall. She had almost made it to the main bedroom when the sound of murmured voices could be heard coming from the room to her right. When she noticed the door was slightly ajar, she moved closer.





	Once Upon A Time, Some Billion Miles From Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘Tell A Fairy Tale Day’ (26 February). Set post-series.

Sam dried her hands on a towel before she folded it and placed it on the kitchen worktop. Switching off the light, she suppressed a yawn and made her way along the hall. She had almost made it to the main bedroom when the sound of murmured voices could be heard coming from the room to her right. When she noticed the door was slightly ajar, she moved closer.

"So, this bad guy –"

"Ra?"

"Uh… _Ray_ , honey."

"Oh, yeah! 'Cause he was in charge of the sun and all its rays."

"'Atta girl! Right, so this bad guy was becoming very powerful and planning to hurt a lot of good people."

Sam straightened and frowned at the bedroom door and the conversation she had just overheard. Tonight, was Jack's turn to read Grace a bedtime story, but while Sam had started to tidy the kitchen after dinner, she could have sworn their daughter had selected 'The Wizard of Oz' as her reading material for the night. So, how Dorothy and the Tin Man had suddenly morphed into an eerily familiar story about 'Ray', she had no idea. All she did know was that she really did not want to have to kill her husband if their five-year-old decided to one day share these tales with her friends.

The sound of Jack’s voice pulled her from her thoughts and she leaned towards the door again.

"…But the superhero was able to use his powers to trick Ray and save all the good people."

"What were the superhero's powers?"

"Huh?"

Sam heard Grace sigh loudly and she had to bite down on her lip to stop herself from laughing.

"Every superhero has a special power, daddy."

"Oh! Uh, well… he was strong, and – uh –well, it's a secret, remember?" she heard Jack whisper and Sam knew the instant he started to regret telling this particular bedtime story.

"I remember. So, did Ray die?"

"He did, and the superhero was able to retire knowing he had made a difference, but… what he didn't know was that Ray had some friends – really bad friends – who also wanted to hurt people."

Grace gasped in horror. "Then what happened?"

From her position in the hall, Sam could hear the quiver in her daughter's voice and she suddenly worried that Jack had taken the story too far.

"Well, the superhero heard some stories and knew these people were like Ray, so he decided to find his costume and try to save everyone from the bad guys all over again."

"I like this superhero! So, what did he do?"

"Um… well, it's a long story –"

"You don't have to tell me them all tonight, daddy!"

At Grace's deadpan answer, Sam chuckled. Slowly, she pushed open the door a further and smiled at the scene before her. Jack was lying on their daughter’s bed, the upper half of his body propped up against the headboard, with one arm folded behind his head, while his legs were crossed at the ankles. To his right, Grace was tucked tightly against his side, her head resting on his chest, her arms wrapped tightly around the rag doll Daniel had bought her for Christmas the previous year. Suddenly, Sam felt overcome with love and happiness and she leaned against the doorframe.

She wasn't surprised when Jack caught the movement and his gaze snapped to hers. Even from where she was standing, she could see his expression soften further, his brown eyes glistening with the same emotions. Slowly, however, she saw his affection morph into amusement, and Sam resisted the urge to roll her eyes as a crooked grin spread across her husband's face.

"Well," Jack said, his eyes never leaving Sam’s as he answered his daughter's question. "It is a long story, but on his first day back to work, the superhero meets a princess."

"Ooh! A princess!"

"Mmm. A very pretty princess too."

"Then what happens?"

"That's when the fun really begins," he finished as he shared a knowing smile with his wife.


End file.
